FallingClan
FallingClan is located in a jumble of briars. They are located near BriarClan. FallingClan is run by two rouges Blackhawk and Larkshadow. Blackhawk rapes the she-cats of BriarClan and once the kits are born, they take the kits they want, send the rest back to BriarClan, and kill the mother. The kits are then brought to FallingClan to train, the she-kits are taught killing and the toms are taught raping. This Clan is owned by Cotton and Meadow and is currently being worked on. Thank you for your patience. Cats: Leaders: Blackhawk: Handsome black, shadowy tom with striking green eyes. (Cotton) Larkshadow: a beautiful sleek, she-cat with Light brown eyes (Meadow) Rapers: None yet Killers: None yet New Rapers: New Killers: None yet Kit Mother: Blackwhisker: Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to all the kits brought into the Clan. (Cotton) New-borns Heartsong- A pure white she-cat with A pink heart on both sides of her belly (Meadow) Owltalon: Black tom with green eyes. 1 moon old. (Cotton) Coalfire: Black she-kit with amber eyes. 1 moon old. (Cotton) Old Rapers and Killers: None yet Dead Clan Members: None yet Roleplay: Blackhawk laid the kits in the sleeping place. "I name these kits Owltalon and Coalfire." He said and gave them to Blackwhisker. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smiled. "I name her Heartsong for her belly." she said happyily to Blackwhisker, walking away from the slave Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackwhisker pushed the two she'cats and the tom to her belly and let them suckle. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She walked over to her brother. "Why did we enven take that slave?" She hissed to him "She had no kits for us, We only killed her whole clan. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The kits we steal would have died if we hadn't taken her in!" Blackhawk hissed back. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- she nodded. "Alright" She said going to her den. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk nodded curtly. "When are we going back?!" He called. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aww, my poor borther, Already hunger for more she-cats?" she asked him laughing. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes." Blackhawk admitted, not laughing. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She lciked his ear. "not now brother," she wispered. "We need to give them time to greave, they might now be wondering about it, how she died, why she looked like she gave birth to kits," Larkshadow said turning around to head to her den to lcik the she-cats blood. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk put his ears down. "Fine." He grumbled. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow turned around. "You could however, Rape the slave" She purred to him, before padding to her den and going to sleep after licking the blood off of her claws, It tasted almost as good as kits. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk thought about it. "We can't have her weak." He decided. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- She sleeped the rest of the night. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded to his den and fell asleep. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- the dawn woke along time ago. Larkshadow woke and smiled. she padded out of the camp and saw that a lone she-kit wa there she had a pink heart on her belly. "Hello!" she young she-kit said to Larkshadow. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom stood proudly and looked forward and the she-kit flicked her long tail to the side. .. Blackhawk watched the kits. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smiled to see her brother watching his kits. "SLAVE!" She yelled for there kit-watcher to come and see them. She walked over to her brother and "Ok, let's go" she hissed to her brother bring her claws out.. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded after his sister and watched the slave pad to the kits. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smiled. "I hope there are more kits then the last," she hissed. "and a less easy she-cat to kill." Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smiled. "I can make more then that." He said smiling. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smiled. "good, I's nice to hear you talk" She said evily. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk's eyes widened. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "what?" she asked him. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have no idea." Blackhawk lied. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok then" Larkshadow said eyesing him susprousely. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, who do we get today?" Blackhawk asked, padding onto BriarClan territory. (RP is now done in BriarClan) Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow dropped the kits off and went to sit in the center of camp. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk set the two kits with Blackwhisker. "When should I start training Owltalon?" He asked himself. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow flicked her tail to Her brother to go and sit beside her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk snarled and sat by his sister. He looked at her over his shoulder and thought about what she might do if he was to suddenly start mating her. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- (IDK who to respond to that.....xD) Larkshadow sat there and waited for him to speck, or do something at least. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk brushed his head against Larkshadow. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 02:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow brought her head away from his. ''What is the name of Rape is he doing!? ''ashe asked herself in her heda. "You alright" she hissed to him. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 20:41, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''Bad idea maybe. ''Blackhawk decided and snarled at Larkshadow. "I wasn't doing anything you idiot!" He hissed harshly. "What did you think I was doing." He snarled and bristled. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 20:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked at him. "I never said you where doing anything, I was just asking if you where ok?" She hissed to him clamer then normal. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk twitched his whiskers and didn't reply. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "really, What's wrong with you?" she asked him. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk looked over at his sister with icy blue eyes, but said nothing. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC) -------- she tackled him to the ground putting her claw near his thraot. "Tell me" she said slightly going over his thraot with her claw, but not touching it. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans owned by Cotton